Sesshomaru and Rin Story Relay - Time-after-TimeXxx Ch 3
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: This chapter is part of a story project hosted by the group Time-after-TimeXxx in which multiple authors and illustrators get to participate in creating a story. The idea is for authors to write a short story together, with each person continuing on from where the previous author stops. Ch 3 written by Lady Shenzuki


x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! No. No. No!" Rin squealed as she hopped out of bed, dragging the sheets with along with her and off of Sesshomaru's topless body. Thankfully his pants were still on.

"Did something happen?! Why am I naked?" Rin groaned, thinking the worst scenario possible: sleeping with Sesshomaru.

"Plenty happened last night, Rin." Sesshomaru said groggily and turned to his side, revealing a set of toned abs, broad chest, chiseled muscles.

"W-what?" Rin rasped, petrified to the core.

"In answer to your questions, you're naked because when I brought you home, you stripped naked as you rushed to my bedroom balcony, insisting to soar through the skies with my ball cap on your head." Sesshomaru clarified and hooking his hands behind his head, lay on his back.

"Since you are my guest, I took it upon myself not to let you act on your words. Sadly you weren't receptive to the idea of being clothed last night. As for what else happened, you were the one who demanded that I sleep with you because you didn't have... um, what was his name - ah! Mr. Fuzzy Bunny."

Rin mentally cursed Mr. Fuzzy Bunny and his fuzzy comfiness she recalled from her childhood days. Somehow she believed Sesshomaru not solely on his words but the fact she didn't see any blood stains on the sheets. Losing her virginity on a one night stand with a guy she didn't know wasn't something she wanted.

"Okay - but I didn't take advantage of you, did I?" She inquired, anything could have happened, she could have touched him in wicked ways; the thought sent blood rushing to her cheeks.

For the first time in weeks, Rin heard Sesshomaru laugh. It was a deep masculine sound and oddly brought a smile to her face. Rin had a hard time frowning at his apparent cockiness.

"Well I could have!" She seethed.

"Don't worry, my honor stays intact as does yours."

Rin sighed in relief. This was the second conversation they had had since Rin had moved in. True, the circumstances were awkward as hell and Sesshomaru was drop dead gorgeous as hell but the casual manner in which he lay on his bed helped her see a side of him that was approachable and to an extent even easy going.

Suddenly an onslaught of pain in her temples made her cringe slightly.

"Hung over, maybe?" Sesshomaru added.

"Dammit, Kagome." Rin struggled to keep the balance on her feet as she stumbled back to the bed - only after wrapping the bed sheet firmly around her like a cocoon. She vaguely remembered getting her groove on with a stranger shortly after Kagome had offered her a strange colored drink. Her mother always told her that if something looked sketchy, it wasn't good for you. Apparently, the drink was good because all Rin could remember was some very good kissing.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and Rin opened her heavy lids. She wanted to go back to sleep so why was Sesshomaru still sprawled on the mattress like a sexy beast.

"Do you plan on going back to your room or would you like to fly over there?" Sesshomaru's voice was calm but there was a hint of laughter in it.

Rin cursed softly before dragging the sheet with her out of Sesshomaru's room without further question.

After taking a quick shower, Rin changed into something comfortable and hopped into her bed. Her cell phone buzzed and she slid it open only to see some twenty missed calls and close to thirty text messages. All from Kagome.

"Rin, we were worried sick about you last night!" Kagome's screams made Rin put some distance between the cell phone and her ear. "But, it's okay because Inuyasha told us everything. And, I mean everything! You should have seen the way Sesshomaru came to your rescue after that crazy bat demon was grinding up against you. He looked like he was going to do some serious claiming, the way he kissed you was just - oh my god! It was so romantic and then he carried you out-"

"Wait, what?" Rin got up with a start at the realization of what Kagome had just revealed. "The bat demon kissed me?"

"No, silly! Don't tell me you don't remember Sesshomaru kissing you!" Kagome squawked.

"I... Damn..." Rin let her words trail as the memories from the night before materialized in her mind. She recalled someone grinding up next to her but eventually that person shifted to someone else, someone who had called her 'beautiful' and then proceeded to kissing her until she couldn't think straight.

"I knew you were holding back! Details, Rin, and go." Kagome sounded suspiciously cheery but Rin dismissed it.

"Kagome, there are no details. Nothing happened."

"Uh huh." Kagome said and swiftly added. "This is Sesshomaru we're talking about."

"Yeah. And despite what you may think he's a gentleman to the tenth degree. Nothing. Happened. Last. Night." Rin asserted.

"Huh." Came Kagome's reply. Rin heard the rustling of paper bags and her friend uttering a soft thank you before turning the ignition of her car.

"If nothing happened, that could only mean-"

"That he doesn't take advantage of drunk women." Rin added. She had seen a new side of Sesshomaru; a side that proved he was an honorable man and despite his carefree lifestyle, he wouldn't take advantage of the fairer sex.

"Agreed." Kagome added and Rin felt her friend smile. With a quick change of topic, the chatty girl filled Rin in on some other juicy gossip.

As the afternoon came to a close, Rin found her headache receding and her energy slowing coming back. As much as she wanted to agree to Kagome's and Sango's invitation to go bar hopping - apparently the girls had gotten into another falling out with their beaus - she had to focus on her assignment. She only had a few weeks left to put everything together and so far she didn't even have an outline ready much a thesis.

It was a warm evening with a cool breeze blowing from the west. Instead of sitting in Sesshomaru's massive library, Rin decided to sit out in the gazebo. Maybe some fresh air would help her focus on her thoughts.

The evening grass was cool and Rin decided to take off her house slippers and walk barefoot to the round gazebo.

It took her a few minutes to arrange her stuff on the bench before grabbing her pencil. She kept staring at the blank paper but nothing came to mind. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

The quietude of the gardens wasn't helping either; she could practically hear the crickets mating.

Taking out a thick book on the changing roles of women in society from her bag, Rin decided to do some light reading; she needed references for her assignment and Sesshomaru's library was proving very useful for some good reads.

She had only just finished the first page when she heard a car come into the driveway. Something within her stirred; she wasn't curious by nature but Sesshomaru's strange lifestyle almost forced her to discover what each night would hold. It was like being in a real life soap opera.

Rin groaned and flipped the page to chapter two. His love life was his interest, since when did she become such an snoop anyway!

The sound of a woman's merry laughter made it's way to her ear. If his actions were any proof, he was a gentleman through and through. So, why did he entertain so many ladies, Rin wondered. By her estimation, it was never the same woman twice.

When it grew quiet again, Rin decided she could no longer keep staring at the blank space on the page; she had to find out what was going on.

Leaving her stuff out in the garden, Rin rushed back into the estate, through the kitchen past the sitting area and reached the front entrance just in time.

She sighed in relief. Sesshomaru was still around with his lady friend. Rin squinted her eyes through the textured glass as she distinguished the girl from the other day. Strange; Sesshomaru was never with the same woman twice. Perhaps she was someone special?

Rin calmed her beating heart and put her ear to the door. The sound of quiet weeping made it to her ears. The girl was crying.

"But why, Sesshomaru. I'm not lying-"

"It's best if you go home, Sarah. I see no need to discuss this further." Sesshomaru said coldly and placed his hand on the door knob.

Alarmed, Rin almost fell backwards in an attempt to move away from the door.

"But, I love you! I told you so!" The girl named Sarah cried louder now and held his elbow, pushing him back. Rin witnessed as she peeped through the same spot of the textured glass.

Sesshomaru bowed his head for a few seconds before turning around and embracing the girl. Rin averted her eyes. Throughout the event, she hadn't felt the least bit like an intruder but she did now when they were sharing sucb a private moment. But what Rin heard afterward made her reassess this.

"You don't love me, Sarah. You love being on my arm. You love riding in my car. You love the idea of me. Love? You have no clue how strong that sentiment is or what it truly means."

Having said that, Sesshomaru abruptly removed himself from her.

This time Rin really did panic as Sesshomaru put the keys in the door and turned the doorknob.

With no time to think or react for that matter Rin desperately searched for a place to hide! It was too late to run back to the garden, but she couldn't just sit on the sofa and say she was studying without her books. The kitchen, however...

Without wasting another breath and not thinking of how quickly Sesshomaru would come inside and turn on the lights, she raced for the fridge.

And - made it.

When the lights turned on, she had just placed her hand on the orange juice.

"Hey." Sesshomaru said blandly walked into the kitchen and sat on a tall stool.

"Hey. Something to drink?" Rin asked to which Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin poured herself and him a glass. Sesshomaru chugged everything down in one gulp. The features on his face were unflappable except for his eyes, they appeared lifeless and gloomy almost; it was clear he had been used by this Sarah girl.

When he raised his face to her, Rin just smiled. Not sure what to say. Part of her still worried if he had been aware of her eavesdropping and part of her was unsure of how to react because in the past she had always been in her room when Sesshomaru came home, which was often, very, very late at night.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly and looked away. Rin felt awful at smiling at him. Of course he just had his heart broken and she wasn't quite being Miss Congeniality now was she? Then again, he had no clue she had been listening in.

"So," Rin rocked herself on her heels. "How was your day?"

"Shitty." Sesshomaru clipped. Rin filled his glass when he passed it in her direction.

"You wanna talk about it?" Rin asked.

"What are you asking me?" Sesshomaru clipped; although monotone, his words were laced with bitterness and Rin flinched slightly at his harshness.

"I was just trying to be your friend. You looked upset so I thought I'd ask if you were okay but it's not my business so just forget I said anything. Okay? I'll be outside."

Without looking at him or waiting for his reply, she walked away. What did she expect? For him to start sharing his feelings with her just because they shared the same bed?

"Wait, Rin." Sesshomaru called when she reached for the door to the gardens. It was the first time he spoken her name since they met on the day she signed her papers as his cohabitor a few weeks ago.

"I shouldn't have been so short with you. It's been a long evening and there's plenty on my mind that I don't feel like discussing."

"Didn't sound like much of an apology." Rin blurted and froze in place.

Instead of replying, Sesshomaru raised a brow and she felt him towering over her.

"Nevermind." Rin shrugged. She supposed this was the closest to an apology she could get from Sesshomaru; he didn't appear the type to straight out apologize.

"Can I join you?"

Sesshomaru's sudden request had Rin looking over her shoulder to face him. He was serious.

"Um, sure." Rin replied, happily. Unclear as to why her mood had changed.

"How's the project coming along?" Sesshomaru inquired, as they walked along the cool grass. Sesshomaru had also taken off his shoes, his toes nails were sparkling like dew drops and Rin noticed they were slightly pointed.

"Eh. I feel like I'm getting nowhere." She admitted, crossing her arms across her chest, she sighed heavily. "I keep asking myself why I picked that question. I mean, I know why I picked it but preparing the assignment didn't quite turn out as easy as I had hoped."

"You've given up then?"

"I didn't say that." Rin replied, slightly annoyed at his assumption.

"But you implied it." Sesshomaru added. Rin groaned but when she faced him, there was a hint of a smile on his face. Similar in comparison to the smirk she got from him earlier that morning. He was teasing her.

"I stated only that I feel lost not that I'm not willing to work on it."

A very masculine chuckle made it's way to Rin's ears. Chancing a quick glance to her side, she saw Sesshomaru smiling. Not the small smirk she had seen before but a full out ear-to-ear smile. Some evening this was turning out to be. Rin smiled as well.

When she stepped onto the gazebo, she felt a large hand grab her wrist.

"I have a better idea." Sesshomaru said. Rin turned to see him looking in the direction of the driveway.

"Grab your shoes, we're going out."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why are we sitting in a cafe in the middle of the night watching people walking by." Rin grumbled as she looked at her wrist watch.

"So that I can help you with your project and it's not even seven so stop complaining." Sesshomaru answered and nodded curtly for the waitress who placed their order on the cafe table.

"One dark roast black for you, Sessho-kun." She smiled at Sesshomaru and placed his coffee on the table.

"Kagura-dono, it's Sesshomaru-san, now." Sesshomaru's scolding and obvious disapproval of the nick-name bounced right off of the waitress named 'Kagura'.

"And, one large ice cream parfait; double everything, for your lovely friend." She smiled equally warmly at Rin and placed a large conglomeration of ice cream, whipped cream, strawberries, three different sauces and a cherry on top, in front of her.

Not expecting any compliments in her dark jeans, white tee shirt, yellow cardigan and flats, Rin blushed deeply at the woman's words.

"Oh, but she is a cute one, Sessho-kun. Don't take things too fast with her, hm?" Kagura teased. "I'd like to see her here again sometime." The woman called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"That irritating woman." Sesshomaru shook his head in annoyance. "Even though we're the same age, she insists on calling me that awful name."

The giggle Rin had been suppressing finally came out in laughter. Sesshomaru was the last person on the face of the planet she'd imagine to have a nickname even if it had been forced on him.

Was she a past girlfriend? Rin wondered as she watched Kagura scurry to the kitchens. She was thin and tall with dark beautiful upturned eyes and obsidian hair pulled into a tight bun and even though she wore a server's uniform, the confidence with which she carried herself was fit for royalty. Rin, on the other hand, was a stark contrast and complete opposite of everything Kagura embodied. Tapping her finger on the table, Rin briefly wondered if perhaps the woman would be willing to loan her body for the assignment. She seemed kind enough so would she mind...

"Your food's melting." Sesshomaru's statement snapped Rin out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot! " Rin said and licked the ice cream droplet that fell on her finger tip. Picking up the dessert spoon, she licked her lips in anticipation and Sesshomaru snorted.

"What? You said I could order anything." Rin reminded him before putting spoonful in her mouth.

"You look like a nine year old." Sesshomaru uttered, twisting his face in displeasure but Rin could tell he was joking.

"Don't care!" Rin answered and stuffed her face.

In an effort to help her, Sesshomaru had driven them to a small cafe in the city's core. While the ambiance inside the cafe was warm and inviting, Rin had decided to sit outside under the stars. The cafe's location was discreet but very comfortable and one through which she could see all four corners of the main city center.

A few bites into her parfait later, Rin couldn't help but settle her sights on a sharply dressed couple arguing on the corner of the street. She couldn't make out their words but their actions seemed as though they were having a disagreement. Their faces showed no signs of discontent but they did not look at each other lovingly. The street lamp light reflected off the woman's left hand and the man's left hand as well. They were married.

Rin shoved a large spoonful of whipped cream in her mouth before averting her gaze from them.

"See something you don't like?" Sesshomaru said as he poured an endless supply of sugar into his coffee. Apparently, the man liked his sugar.

"Meh." Rin shrugged her shoulders but when she faced the couple again, the man and woman had stopped arguing and were now walking in the direction of the cafe. There was a blank look in the man's eyes but the woman was smiling and chatting with him as though everything was okay. Rin guessed they had made up so she continued with her dessert only to drop a huge blob of cream covered chocolate sauce on her chest.

"Geez!" Rin grumbled and placed her napkin on the table. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Tired of me already?" Sesshomaru asked.

Pursing her lips, Rin pointed to the stain on her shirt but the manner in which Sesshomaru raised his brows and smirked mischieviously made her groan. Shaking her head, she made her way to the bathroom and decided she rather enjoyed the easy-going, laid back Sesshomaru.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Rin apologized when she walked into the handsome married man from earlier, leaving a mild stain on his shirt from her own. "So sorry about that! Here, I have some napkins-"

"You know what?" With a fake smile on his face, the man slapped her hand away. "It's alright, it's just a $500 custom made shirt." His words were laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Don't bother with small town trash, darling. She probably doesn't understand the words coming out of your mouth." The well dressed woman stuck her nose up at Rin. "Shoo! Go away."

"Excuse me!" Rin seethed, trying her best to control her rage. "First off, not only did I understand everything he said I also happen to speak very clearly so let me just say that if you're so worried about your custom made shirt and small town trash, why don't you go home and live in a box, you- you harlot!"

Startled at her reply, the couple's eyes shot wide open and the women opened her mouth to say something but Rin ignored her. Without a care for all the eyes staring at her, she stomped into the bathroom.

"Having fun yet?" Sesshomaru teased when Rin returned.

"As long as we don't run into any more snobs, I think I'll be fine." Rin frowned slightly.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I, uh, meant your current company."

"Stiff necks aside, I am enjoying our little outing. Do you bring your girlfriends here?" Rin blurted. The look on Sesshomaru's face hardened. It took a while before the severity of her words sank in. She didn't say girlfriends did she?

Unable to look away - and a bit curious to see his reaction - Rin stared.

"Incidentally, you're the only girl I've ever brought to this establishment." Sesshomaru's mood had grown dark.

"Oh. I see." Rin muttered, shifting nervously on her seat and not liking the way Sesshomaru was staring hard in her direction. Could it be that he was telling the truth? He had nothing to lose by telling her the truth; it wasn't as though they were out on a real date or anything. They weren't even friends, for pete's sake! This outing was strictly for her college assignment.

By the time she faced him again, his mood became slightly contemplative and he was staring into his coffee.

Shortly afterwards, a man with impeccably handsome features - but pretty shabby clothing - walked in their direction and called out for Sesshomaru.

"Hey Ryu. Come join us for a coffee." Sesshomaru said casually.

Rin watched on, eating her dessert in silence.

"No thank you, sir. My apologies for disturbing you on your time off but I thought to let you know that Mr. Aoki is willing to sign the contract. I've scheduled the appointment for 10am tomorrow morning."

"I can't thank you enough, Ryu. Thanks for the overtime today." Sesshomaru said.

"My pleasure, Mr. Taisho." Ryu smiled and flashed an ear-to-ear smile at Rin. "Hi!"

"Hey." Rin replied with a smile. Ryu was surprisingly sweet and very well mannered - much better mannered than the snobs from earlier.

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"I must decline. I have company over tonight so I have to run." After saying a quick goodbye, he left.

"Who was that?" RIn asked.

"My personal assistant." Sesshomaru replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "Doesn't he meet your approval?"

"Heck, his personality and good looks meet all levels of approval! Rin said pointing her thoroughly licked spoon in his direction. "I just thought he would be dressed more-"

"Like me?" Sesshomaru finished.

Rin shrugged.

"More or less." She finally added.

Sesshomaru's smile puzzled Rin.

As she ate her dessert, she saw people from many walks of life pass the cafe. Conversations with Sesshomaru became brief because he became busy with some calls from work.

"Rin some things have come up and we should head back soon. I have to tend to an urgent phone conference."

"Thank you for the treat. We should do this again sometime." Rin said with a smile and Sesshomaru smiled slightly as well.

"We'll see." He replied. Soon they made their way back to the car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I still can't figure out how to connect the parfait with my assignment." Rin said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Still?" Sesshomaru questioned as he opened the car door for her. "You're such a hopeless case."

Rin frowned when he chuckled. "Okay, so maybe I'm being dim on purpose but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate your help."

"Ah, so the evening wasn't entirely useless." Sesshomaru exclaimed as they walked towards the house entrance.

"Not entirely. I got some great dessert and the company wasn't half bad either." Rin said with a shy smile, not sure why she felt so bashful.

"Observing people going about their daily routine really helped me see things from a different perspective. At the very least, I have thought of some key points which may be worth discussing in my assignment. So, you gave me something to think about."

"GLad I could help." Sesshomaru said as he unlocked the door.

"You've earned some good points for effort tonight, Mr. Taisho." Rin said playfully, and earned a deep, chuckle from him in return.

Opening the door, Sesshomaru turned on the lights but shortly after Rin walked through the entrance, she froze entirely. A strange feeling in her gut left her speechless.

All along the entrance through the main hallway into the kitchen were muddied footsteps. Her footsteps from spying on Sesshomaru and Sarah's breakup. Did this mean that Sesshomaru knew? Then, why hadn't he mentioned anything?

When Rin turned around and locked gazes with him, she blanched; a feeling of guilt overcoming her.

"Sesshomaru. I, uh -" Rin mumbled and fidgeted with the hem of her cardigan. She knew what she wanted to say but was unsure how to apologize for invading his privacy.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked; a small frown marring his features.

Rin shook her head wearily. "Listen, I'm sorry about my actions from earlier this evening."

Sesshomaru blinked before a look of realization washed over him. "Ah, you mean the eavesdropping? Don't think much of it, I know you've been watching me for weeks now."

"What!?" Rin blurted, shocked at his awareness. "Then, how come you never said anything?" she questioned.

"Because they didn't mean anything to me. Besides, considering what happened tonight, I'd say I'm on the path to improvement."

"Improvement?" Rin replied, still not understanding the full weight of his words. "How?"

"You're the first girl who came home with me after a very enjoyable first date." Sesshomaru said and the ends of his lips lifted upwards in a small smile.

"But you're always out on dates." Rin shot back, remembering all those times Sesshomaru entertained various women in this house. "Surely, they couldn't all have been bad."

Sesshomaru breathed in deeply before running his fingers through his hair. "Just because I go out on dates doesn't mean I enjoy the company."

Rin narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Okay but the women come home with you each time."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. He couldn't possibly be that thick could he? When he continued staring, Rin groaned before rolling her eyes to the heavens.

"You slept with them all, you must have had some fun." Rin spurt out heatedly. She knew he was an arrogant man with a huge ego but he must have felt something for the women he slept around with.

The look on Sesshomaru's face changed. The warm amber hues of his eyes morphed into golden fire and Rin observed carefully as the cheerful expression melted away from his face and his mood darkened more so than earlier. The carefree person she had spent the evening with was gone and standing in his place was the same reserved man from the day before.

The silence between them grew and Rin became uncomfortable. Inwardly, she had surmised that Sesshomaru may be insecure or lacked confidence in some way or another to sleep around with so many women. Heck, each woman he brought home, he took to bed, it was a ritual for him so why get angry now when she called him out on it.

"You couldn't be further from the truth." Sesshomaru declared, lips thinned, jaw hard and eyes narrowed angrily. His words pinned her to the floor and his sharp gaze looked right through her; even though they were standing at least five feet away from each other, Rin wanted to increase the distance between them but couldn't find the will to move her feet.

"You make assumptions about my image just because you see me bring the fairer sex into my bedroom after dinner each time? I suppose you didn't once imagine that I'm in full control of my actions and that I'd actually prefer a healthy, wholesome relationship?" He inched closer and Rin felt trapped. Like a mouse being approached by a mighty lion.

"I just-" Rin swallowed thickly before finding her voice again. "I just thought that-"

"You thought wrong!" He cut her off harshly; his voice dark and feral now. "Whatever it was, you thought wrong." He nearly yelled the last word in her face before striding towards the stairs.

Rin felt something crumble behind her chest; it felt like a heavy burden. She had judged him. Without proof or any evidence, she had assumed he was a player but a voice in the back of her head assured her that he wouldn't have become so angry at her words if he hadn't been misjudged.

As Rin turned away, she heard her name. Sesshomaru sounded broken and hurt.

"They were all under the influence. If I hadn't brought them home and offered a safe place for the night, who knows what trouble would have found them." And, with that she listened to the patter of his soft footsteps until he reached his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Rin sighed deeply, feeling awful now for her perception of him. Thinking back on his actions from the night before, Rin was certain he was a gentleman, through and through. She shook her head in regret that she may have just lost her chance to learn more about the mysterious but charming man she was sharing a roof with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My entry for Time-after-TimeXxx Sesshomaru and Rin Story Relay Project

Before you ask any questions about preceeding chapters, please read more about the actual

project first! The group can be found on DeviantArt Time-After-TimeXxx

Chapters one and two are posted there and on the writers profile.

Chapter One by SweetAyu

Chapter Two by DecemberSapphire

I have to admit of all the contests I've ever read about this one would have to be the most exciting and challenging.

The toughest challenge was character development. I wanted to show interaction between the Sessh and Rin without making it seem like it's love at first sight. I figured Rin would feel a certain way about Sessh's sleeping around habits and that sooner or later she would question him about it. Since we know so little about Sesshomaru I thought there'd be no harm in showing that he likes to help the ladies. ;p

On a final note, I couldn't possibly make Kagura a baddie! Sorry guys. I really like her character in the series and while I don't ship her romantically with Sessh, I don't see why they couldn't just be very good friends.

Having said that, this is the first time (in a LONG time) that I've posted anything without being beta read so please instead of flaming my work, do let me know if anything is off or unclear! I will be forever thankful!

Lastly - can't wait to read chapter four!

Have fun you guys! :XD:

(HUGE Thanks to 00Zero for letting me know that nearly half my words were cut off! No clue how that happened but it's all fixed! Thanks, babe!)


End file.
